


Not okay

by Whiteghost37



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Logan Needs A Hug, M/M, Mentioned violence, feeling unnecessary, he gets one, possbily implied Analogical, spoilers for the new episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteghost37/pseuds/Whiteghost37
Summary: When Deceit takes Logan's place during "Putting Others First" Logan accidently falls into Virgil's room. He's not okay. Virgil takes care of him.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Not okay

Virgil was listening to loud music in his headphones, scrolling through Tumblr and trying to ignore the world.

However, he couldn’t ignore it when something came crashing to the floor. Or rather, someone.

Throwing the headphones off he peeked over the edge of his bed, staring at the logical side who was slowly sitting up and looked around in confusion. He held a hand to the side of his neck, rubbing slightly, and stood up slowly.

“Ah, Virgil. My apologies, it was not my intention to come here.”

“Are you okay Logan?”

“Of course. I’m quite alright. I’m fine,” Logan’s voice broke at the last word and Virgil stared as a big, fat tear rolled down his cheek, quickly followed by more.

Shooting off his bed Virgil enveloped the logical side in his arms, and to his surprise Logan hugged him back, grabbing him in an almost desperate manner.

They stood there for a while, Virgil murmuring sweet nothings and rubbing Logan’s back in a, he hoped, comforting manner. But eventually he realized his room was not the best place for someone already distraught and gently suggested they go to Logan’s room. Logan didn’t respond, but a moment later they were in said room.

They made themselves comfortable on the bed, Logan leaning against Virgil with the tears slowly subsiding, and eventually Virgil had to ask.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

After a brief moment of silence Logan opened his mouth and the words started pouring out. Him trying to give useful, helpful facts regarding the situation, but ultimately being ignored and eventually replaced. When Logan explained how Deceit had yanked him down Virgil insisted on inspecting his neck himself. But before he could offer something reassuring Logan suddenly straightened up and started to fix his appearance.

“Well, it may be useless, but I still have one more fact to offer.”

Then he was gone before Virgil could say anything.

He was back soon enough though, his stoic mask falling the moment he arrived. Virgil opened his arms and Logan crawled up the bed, leaning his head against Virgil’s chest. Virgil started to stroke his hair as he said.

“You are _so_ necessary Logan. I for one wouldn’t be here today if it hadn’t been for you. If it weren’t for your facts and steady presence all of us would probably lying in a gutter somewhere crying our eyes out. You are definitely _not_ useless or anything like that. Though I know it might be hard to believe right now.”

There was a brief silence, then.

“Thank you, Virgil.”

With that Logan’s eyes shut and he slowly fell asleep. Virgil watched him for a while, continuing to stroke his hair. Eventually he dropped a kiss to Logan’s head, carefully took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. Then he carefully slid out from under Logan.

He had some sides to talk to.

* * *

Showing up in Deceit’s room was not something Virgil had ever planned on doing, but needs must. He clearly startled said side, but before Deceit could say anything Virgil held up a hand, and Deceit surprisingly heeded it.

“You and I have a lot of history and a lot to clear up if we are to work together. And I am willing to put an effort in that if you are. But right now, Logan is my top priority. Logan, whose place you have taken twice now. This time hurting him whilst doing so. You also scared him so bad that he accidently fell into my room. Do you know how scared one has to be for that to happen? _A lot_. That is _not_ okay! After Logan wakes up from his nap you better apologize, and you better mean it. Understood?”

He got a solemn nod in reply, looking more sincere than Virgil had ever seen him. He nodded back determinedly. Then he went to look for Roman and Patton.

He found them in Roman’s room, but they sounded busy talking to one another, and Virgil was beginning to worry about Logan. So, he went back to Logan’s room, deciding to talk to the other two later.

* * *

There were a lot of apologies to be had, from a lot of sides, about a lot of things. Virgil apologized as well, about a few careless comments he’d made in the past, which Logan was quick to forgive.

Virgil hovered for a bit, making sure Logan was truly okay. Logan seemed to have found a haven in Virgil, they could often be found chatting about a lot of things at any hour of the day (or night) and Virgil was always happy to listen.

Slowly things started to settle. They still had a long road ahead of them, but things were getting better.

They were going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Logan has been treated rather poorly in the last few episodes, and he desperately needs some love. I also missed Virgil during the latest episode. So I came up with this. I've had this idea for a while, and I needed to write it to get it out of my head. Hence why it might seem a bit rushed.  
> I'm partial to Analogical, I didn't intend for this as (pre)slash, but if it's seen that way I understand. I also believe that when the sides are talking to Thomas the other sides not there have some kind of subconscious awareness of what's happening, so they don't need to be told what's happened after the fact.
> 
> Sorry for the long rant. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too out of character. And I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
